Currently, there are various on-line social networks and other web sites such as Facebook, Image Shack, PhotoBucket, and Flickr, for example, which store billions of images and videos that are uploaded by individuals who utilize such web sites to communicate and share content and information with other individuals. These web sites further include a vast amount of information regarding registered users including, for example, profile pictures, addresses, and contact information (e-mail addresses, phone numbers, etc.) of the registered users. When a person watches a video or views a picture that is sent from another person or discovered on-line, the person may want to immediately contact or communicate with one or more individuals present in the video or picture. However, if the contact information of such individuals is not offered in the video or pictures, or if the contact information of such individuals is not known or otherwise accessible to the person viewing the video or picture (e.g., not included in address book of person), the person will not be able to immediately contact such individuals. Instead, the person would have to spend time to find and verify the contact information of a given individual. This can be burdensome, especially if such contact information cannot be found or is otherwise not readily accessible.